1. Field of the Invention
Respirator cartridges with particular reference to improvements in cartridges designed for protection against aerosols.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore, aerosol filter cartridges have been subject to a rapidly increasing resistance to airflow (inhalation) during use as a result of poor distribution of captured aerosol particles. The surfaces of conventional prefiltering components characteristically rapidly load with aerosols. That is to say, a skin of closely packed aerosol particles is quickly formed over the filtering system which produces a barrier to air flow and render useful life of the cartridges unduly short.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to extend the useful life of respirator cartridge filtering systems, more particularly of the aerosol filtering type, and to improve the operating efficiency thereof.
A more specific object is to accomplish the above with improvement in prefiltering components of aerosol respirator cartridges, i.e. to provide for greater distribution of captured aerosol particles in the prefiltering components and a corresponding lessening of resistance to air flow during use.
Still another object is to minimize breathing resistance in aerosol respirator cartridges throughout the usful life of such cartridges; and
Yet another object is to accomplish the foregoing with minimal complication and cost of cartridge construction.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following description.